Salia Tereshkova
Salia Tereshkova (サリア・テレシコワ Saria Tereshikowa) is a major character in CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon. She is a Norma and lieutenant, later captain of Arzenal's First Squadron, as well as the pilot of AW-FZR304 (SA) Arquebus Salia Custom. She always looked up to Jill when she was young and wished to help her. But all of this faded away when Jill develops favoritism towards Ange. After losing to Ange, she joined Embryo after being saved by the latter, becoming the "Knight Leader" of the Diamond Rose Knights and became pilot of Ragna-mail EM-CBX002 Cleopatra She was voiced by Eri Kitamura in the Japanese version and Kira Vincent-Davis in the English dubbed version of the anime. Overview Prior to the story, while she was still young, Salia greatly admires Jill. When she witnesses a wounded Jill during a rebellion, Salia vows to exact revenge on those who hurt Jill. Initially, Jill vows to give Salia the "Villkiss", but upon Ange's arrival, she became dismayed. After the captain of her First Troop was killed, Salia is promoted to captain of the unit. However, she has trouble dealing with situations on the battlefield that are unexpected. During her free time, Salia rents a changing room from jasmine to cosplay as a magical girl based on a book she reads to relieve some stress. She tends to read romance novels with mature content. She feels of bitterness towards Ange for her disobeying her orders and attacks the DRAGONs alone. But Mei thinks that she does so in order to keep everyone alive. This claim supports the fact upon checking her captain's logs, noticing there haven't been any casualties during previous missions. After Ange accidentally discovers her secret, Salia gets embarrassed and tries to kill Ange, thinking she would use this against her. But Ange is the only one who knows about her 'hobby'. When she was beaten by Ange and thinking Jill threw her away, she sides with Embryo after being rescued by the stranger and showed her a new life. During her time at the Empire of Misurugi and became the head of Diamond Rose Knights, she fell in love with Embryo, but after overhearing him talking to Ange about marrying her, she helps Ange escape from the Embryo, only to be determined to kill Ange and to be with Embryo. In the final battle, after learning Embryo's previous mistress was Jill, she surrenders and becomes friends with Ange and the others once again. Personality Intern for this devotion and loyalty Jill trusted Salia with co-conspiring with the second uprising of Libertus, and lead the First Squadron after Zola's death. She seems to have respected Zola's leadership. She is a serious and diligent individual, studious and ambitious with great loyalty and admiration to Jill and their fight against the DRAGONs. Her defining trait through the early episodes was her disciplined attitude and ability to withhold her personal feeling for a greater cause, but this never stopped her from being a bit open with questions to her superior's orders and was annoyed when they went unanswered. She is also very forceful, shooing Ange into the hall naked after she refused to wear her piloting uniform. Appearance Salia is a fairly tall young girl with a slender frame. Her most notable feature is her long violet hair usually kept in pigtails with bangs that frame her face and golden brown eyes. Her normal attire is the standard Norma uniform that is customized with a navy blue pleated skirt. A sore spot for her is her flat chest which Ange mocks her on when she confronted her about her "secret". During the mermaid festival she had difficulty balancing an egg on her chest because she was not as well endowed. When extremely stressed out or alone Salia enjoys cosplaying magical girl costumes such as sailor moon. History In childhood, she greatly admired the Mail-riders, more specifically Alektra, whom she looked up to as a sister. One day Alektra wounded her right arm piloting the Villkiss and Salia vowed to avenge her. After Zola Axberg is killed, she ascended from Deputy Chief to Captain of First Troop, but seems to have trouble dealing with unexpected situations on the battlefield. After the meeting discussing Ange's accomplishments during the previous fight and the plan "The Libertus", Salia conveyed to Jill that she had wanted to pilot the Villkiss, Jill having already previously promised her that she could. It is revealed that during her free time, Salia would rent a changing room from Jasmine where she would cosplay as a magical girl and call herself "Bishoujo Holy Knight Pretty Salian", based on a book she reads, as a way of venting and relieving her stress. Her secret is discovered by Ange who entered the changing room she was using as Jasmine, who was preoccupied, unintentionally directed her to Salia's rented room. Salia, greatly embarrassed, later tried to silence Ange by killing her but failed. So far Ange is the only one who knows about Salia's secret hobby. She is constantly upset towards Ange's blatant disobedience to her orders and attacks the DRAGONs alone but is convinced to think otherwise after Mei tells her that she believes Ange does so in order to keep others from being killed. Mei's claim is supported by the fact that upon checking her captain's log, Salia noticed that ever since Ange joined the unit, (and after Coco Reeve, Miranda Campbell, and Zola's deaths) there have been no casualties during their previous mission. During the "Festa Festival", she was seen crying while watching a romantic movie. She then participated in the Sport Festival and was impressed by Chris' victory. Salia informs Ange for having deserted Arzenal while she was in prison, that her punishments are being placed in suspension quarters for one week, her wealth and property confiscated along with the Villkiss. Ersha asks her why she deserted, Salia says that it's because she was different and that she shouldn't have trusted her. By gathering flowers, she is greeting by the Youth Group girls and their teacher, she rejoins Mei at the cemetery and lays flowers on the Fei-Ling's tomb where they recollect a certain incident which Jill, formerly known as Alektra, arrives wounded and her right arm being amputated on Arzenal. A young Salia and Mei saw Jill's condition and Salia vows to avenge Jill. However, Jill disallowed Salia from using Villkiss because Salia doesn't have something to fly the legendary Para-mail. After their recollection, Salia is hopeful to fully use Villkiss. In the middle of the day, a singular portal opens above Arzenal and a vast array of Schooner-type DRAGONs appear storming the base. Other than Schooners, three Para-mails appeared and the red Para-mail that seemingly leads the pack blasted a powerful beam to Arzenal, killing intercepting Para-mails as well. Salia's squadron is sent to intercept the enemies but Salia defied Jill and uses Villkiss. Salia struggles to control Villkiss and Ange, hitched on Hilda's Para-mail, rides on Villkiss and throws Salia to Hilda. Ange, now flying Villkiss, engages the mysterious Para-mail which they fire shots and land blows on each other. After the fight, the mysterious Para-mails along with the DRAGONs retreat and Salia realizes that Ange is the right pilot for Villkiss. Jill deputizes Hilda as an interim squad leader while she is in detention for disobeying orders. During her detention, she rethinks to the transformation of Villkiss and calls Jill a liar and says that she couldn't do it. After that the report of a dragon survivor arrives, Ersha released her and shortly after they found the DRAGON in the cafeteria and shot at him who run to outside then fly. She looked Ange sang and said her to deviate but Jill arrives and lowers her weapon. Right after the song ended the dragon change into Vivian, she followed Ange and discovered with the others that the DRAGONs are humans. As Julio’s fleet advances to Arzenal, Jill orders the entire staff to ignore the message and prepare to defend themselves as she initiates Operation Libertus. Jill also ordered Salia to guard Ange. Julio's troops made way to Arzenal and start killing people. Meanwhile, Ange becomes stubborn and defiant to Salia who says her than she and the Villkiss must escape unharmed and it was probably her last mission, Ange says her that she was just like Jill and that it must have been awful to be someone who gets killed over her people. Salia slapped Ange by saying that she doesn't understand that she is important, privileged and special, Ange replied that she doesn't even want to understand. At the moment Momoka said Ange to hold her breath and threw pepper and manage to escape. Jill asked Salia what happened who replied that Ange escaped, Jill ordered her to capture her. After that Ange left Arzenal using Villkiss, Salia tries to stop Ange but Ange tells Salia that she started to like Arzenal so she will protect it and slashes Arquebus Salia arms by saying that if she got in her way, she'll kill her, Salia saw Villkiss turns in red]] and called Ange's name and said that she won't forgive her and she won't let her run off with the victory before to fall into the water. After the DRAGON's army the Singularity Point, she engaged immediately the fight against them to board her new Ragna-Mail Cleopatra, she fought Salamandinay and at the time she prepared to slice her a white Villkiss interposed and protected Salamandinay. She recognized this Villkiss and asked if it was Ange, Ersha informed her that the DRAGONs retreated and ordered to Ilma and Tanya to pursue them but not to go too far. After to have changed her Villkiss in flight mode, she noticed Ange and confirmed her suspicions and changed her black Villkiss in flight mode too and asked her why she fought alongside the DRAGONs but received an order of Embryo and informed Ange they were taking her into custody and they have a lot of questions to ask her. The three black Villkiss confronted Ange, Salia said to her that she never knew that she was so weak but finally said she had become stronger and she has changed thanks to Embryo. Salia ordered to Ersha and Chris to use the formation "Shining Rose Triangle" and captured Ange but she is saved by Tusk and Vivian and tried to escape despite she is restrained by Salia black Villkiss' wire who repeated that she was taking her to Embryo, Ange questioned her if she slept with him by calling creepy narcissist what irritated Salia who wasn't let her disrespect him. At the time, they prepared to reform "Shining Rose Triangle" she saw Villkiss turned in blue and disappeared with Tusk and Vivian who shocked her. In Salia's bedroom, Embryo approaches Salia and offers her to let Ange join the Diamond Rose Knights, but she refuses. Salia tries to stop Ange who intends to pass her and confront Embryo, but in the end, Ange goes to the library In the library, Embryo serves her tea before proposing to Ange that he wants to marry her to fulfill her dream to destroy the world. Embryo reveals to Ange that he had tried to change the world in which a brutal and greedy ancient human beings live, and make a world filled with peace by using Mana, but he tells Ange that his plans failed because the human beings living in his world essentially did not change. After Salia heard that Embryo wants to marry Ange to become his new wife to help him create his perfect new world of his humanity. she is shocked when she realized that Embryo never loved her and possibly that he was just using her, or which explains that she couldn't defeat Ange that she is weak in a hand to hand combat. In the shelter, after Ange was being tortured by Embryo, Salia comes in and tells her that she must leave, and Ange chokes Salia from behind with the sleeper hold before giving her the royal ring of Villkiss. Salia was once again being defeated by Ange in Submission. In the Library of the Misurugi Palace Embryo is busy focusing the Diamond Rose Knights's Ragna-mail to activate the power of Aura and he is not happy with Salia as he punishes her by spanking her after pulling her pants and panties down for letting Ange escape, Salia is upset that Embryo wanted Ange to become royal to him and he also needed Ange the most than her, and he also wanted Ange to become his new wife. Embryo tells her the only reason he chosed Ange the most because he has seen her that she is a Strong Powerful Intelligent Beautiful Woman that can create his perfect new world of his new humanity, and Embryo tells her that his new world would be only for Intelligent Woman like Ange to be part of it and he doesn't need a Weak Vulnerable Foolish Woman like Salia because of her weaknesses when she was defeated by Ange in a hand to hand combat and being passed out of her submission. In Salia's room, Salia becomes angry when Embryo loves Ange the most than her, she decided to kill Ange to gain Embryo's acceptance and she also said that she doesn't need anything else. When Aurora launches a straight attack towards the Misurugi Palace, Salia is unhesitating to kill Ange, until Jill intervenes with the shocking revelation that she was Embryo's ex-mistress. In denial, Salia continues her brawl then Embryo invokes her and rest of Diamond Knights to hold off the DRAGONs as bait. Seeing Embryo abandoning them, Salia could no longer reject and realizing she cannot rejoice with Embryo. With Jill dying in Salia's stead, Salia faces the fact that she had made a mistake like Jill did and reforms to rebel Embryo. Now Embryo gone, Salia joins the survivors and live in the DRAGON's world. Category:Female Category:Anime Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Redeemed Villains Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Honorable Category:Military Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Envious Category:Teenagers Category:Selfless Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Insecure Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Fighter Category:Strategists Category:Leaders Category:War Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Self-Aware Category:Rivals Category:Protectors Category:Bond Protector Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Amazons Category:Scapegoat Category:Feminists Category:Optimists Category:Sophisticated Category:Crossover Heroes